The present invention relates to a suction holder for handling workpieces having means for connection with a vacuum line, a suction plate of flexible material to be placed in engagement with the workpiece so as to delimit a suction chamber between it and the workpiece, the connection means comprising a connector extending from a center part of the plate from the side of it opposite to the side to be engaged with the workpiece, and having a duct therein opening into the suction chamber so as to provide a connection between the chamber and a vacuum line.
Such suction holders are used for handling materials in various applications, for example when workpieces are to be loaded and unloaded. The number of suction holders then used depends on the weight of the workpiece. They are distributed over the work and connected with a common vacuum pump.
Efficient suction engagement with the workpiece depends on the latter having a smooth and even surface and if this is not the case or if the suction holder does not have all its periphery in engagement with the work surface external air will be drawn in so that, dependent on the degree of leaking, the holder will only be able to exert a reduced suction force on the workpiece or even no suction at all. This is more especially serious if the workpiece is held by the holder with a holding force less than the rated one so that the load may be dislodged from the holder, for example when it is jerked. If when using more than one suction holder, only one of them should prove to have a leak, this will then have an effect on all the holders via the lines connecting them together.